


Bro and Rook

by kingkjdragon



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Dominant Rook, Double Penetration, Large Cock, M/M, Mpreg, Soft Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Ben deals with a new situation in his life





	

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

Ben was getting fed up with not having his Rook, He liked this assertive Rook but he missed his sweet partner

Bro Rook smirked as he saw Ben "Hey Ben bro wanna have some fun?" he asked as he loomed over the teen  
"not really Rook" Ben said with his back to him changing out of his clothes leaving him in his underwear

Bro Rook smirked as he was just in his underwear and grabbed him in a headlock and gave him a noogie "too bad, cause I'm bored"  
"knock it out" Ben said as he heard Rook's stomach growl loudly

"Alright, but only cause I have a better idea" Bro Rook said as he ripped off Ben's underwear and picked him up  
"what are you doing put me down" Ben said as he started to panic a little

Bro Rook lifted him higher "okay Bro" he said as he opened his mouth wide and dropped Ben in all the way to his hips  
Ben's cry of surprise was muffled as he was swallowed by Rook wiggling in shock 

Rook quickly swallowed Ben down his stomach bulged out from the teen's size as he walked towards the kitchen for actual food  
Ben heard the Omnitrix go crazy and let loose a bright light and loud sound and suddenly Ben felt himself sliding back out of Rook's mouth

Bro Rook groaned as his body expelled Ben before he glowed green and slowly his form became 2 before the glow faded away "what was that?" Rook asked at the same time as Bro Rook groaned "maybe that wasn't such a good idea" as he rubbed his sore stomach  
Ben blinked as his eyes cleared up and he said "I must have hit my head hard" as he saw two naked Rooks

Rook raced over "are you okay Ben Tennyson?" he asked as Bro Rook groaned "you did a real number on my stomach Bro"  
"are there two Rooks?" Ben said still dazed as he tried to clear his head

The Rooks looked at each other not having noticed the other before now "how odd" Rook said at the same time as Bro Rook said "this just ain't right"

Ben passed out and was caught by both Rooks  
both Rooks looked at each other and shrugged before lifting Ben and carrying him to their room slipping on their own orange boxer briefs and slipping Ben into a pair of his green ones before lying on the bed with him in the middle as they discussed their situation letting their Ben work through his thoughts  
Ben whispered as he came to "I love my Rooks"

They smirked and nuzzled his cheeks "We love you too Ben" they said as one Rook sounding caring and Bro Rook sounding assertive  
Ben felt them both move closer and decide that he could live with two Rooks from now on as he felt them both kiss him

both Rooks purred in sync as they nuzzled and kissed Ben's cheeks and ran their hands over his chest slowly  
Ben moaned as he slowly grew hard because of the Rooks ministrations and felt their hard cocks push against his hips 

"Tell us what you want Ben" Rook said sweetly "or we'll take it" Bro Rook said aggressively as his hand trailed down to run along his waistband  
Letting out a moan Ben whispered "take it" as he felt their hard cocks

Bro Rook smirked and shoved his hand into Ben's underwear and started stroking his cock as Rook moved to nuzzle and kiss his neck "what a cute cock you have" Bro Rook teased as he stroked Ben's 5 incher  
Ben moaned as he was teased and leaned over to kiss Rook while feeling Bro Rook grope his rear  
Rook purred into the kiss as Bro Rook continued stroking him as the one groping his butt moved so he could run his middle finger along Ben's crack  
Letting out a moan Ben wiggled his ass back towards Bro Rook and felt Rook's tongue slid into his mouth

Rook gently explored Ben's mouth as Bro Rook guided his hand down to take over the stroking of Ben's cock as he focused on his ass as he pulled his underwear off and moved down the bed spreading his ass cheeks and giving a nice long lick up his crack  
A loud groan escaped Ben as he felt the tongue explored his tight hole

Rook stroked his cock as he made out with him while Bro Rook licked Ben's crackk and prodded at his hole  
Ben wiggled as his hole was teased by Bro Rook and Ben felt his orgasm closed in

The Rooks kept it up as Bro Rook slipped his tongue into Ben's hole and wiggled it while Rook sped up his strokes giving light squeezes at the end of each down stroke   
Letting out a loud moan Ben felt himself cum shooting all over Rook's hand  
Rook brought his hand up to his nose as he pulled back from the kiss sniffing it and licking up some of Ben's seed and moaning at the taste as Bro Rook continued to ravish his hole  
"please more" begged Ben as he wanted to be fucked

Bro rook pulled away and pulled out his 11 inch cock and slid it along Ben's crack "tell us what you want" Rook said his hand now clean as he pulled out his identical 11 inch cock  
"fuck me please" Ben whined as he saw the wonderful cocks

"as you wish, do you want both of us at once?" Rook asked as Bro Rook lined up and slowly pushed into Ben's ass  
"both" Ben said while turning his head to kiss Bro Rook

as soon as Bro Rook bottomed out Rook reached around and pushed a finger into the stuffed hole and started stretching it more as Bro Rook made out with Ben  
Ben groaned as his already full hole was stretched by Rook  
Bro Rook slowly rocked inside Ben as Rook added more fingers until he had 3 in and could stretch it well before he pulled them away and lined up his cock as Bro Rook broke the kiss "Let us know if it hurts and we'll stop until you are adjusted" he said before starting to push in  
Ben groaned as he was stuffed mumbling out "so full, so good"

Rook continued pushing in slowly as Bro Rook licked and sucked along his neck to distract him  
Ben felt both Rooks bottomed out and stilled inside him

"How does that feel?" Rook asked as he nuzzled the top of Ben's head as Bro Rook nuzzled the back of his neck  
"perfect" moaned out ben as he was in heaven

"Good" Rook said kissing his forehead as they both moved as one and started a slow rhythm of thrusts into Ben's tight hole  
Feeling fur rub against him was so new that it brought a new sense of pleasure to Ben's whole body

The Rooks slowly sped up as they nibbled long his neck their bodies rubbing on opposite sides of him as they thrust into his tight hole as one  
"close" groaned Ben as he felt the fur rub his nipples 

The Rooks held him tight their bodies rubbing against his as they thrust into him faster and harder with each stroke "so are we" Rook spoke through pants and groans of pleasure  
Ben turned his head to the side and kissed both Rooks as he shot his load onto Rook's furry stomach

They both groan as his hole twitched around their cocks and they slammed them all the way in before blowing their loads deep into his ass as they kissed him back  
A loud groan escaped Ben as his stomach swelled a bit and he rode out the afterglow of his own orgasm  
The Rooks sighed as their cocks stopped pumping seed into the boy and they stayed lodged in him as they held the boy between them purring in pleasure  
Ben felt a spark from the Omnitrix and was interrupted by Rook's communicator ringing

Rook grabbed it and flipped it open "Blonko here" he said as he answered it  
"I need you and Ben up here right now" Max said over the communicator  
"on our way" Rook said as he closed the comm unit and he and Bro Rook pulled out of Ben and helped him dress as they dressed as well  
"are you sure the reading is correct" Max asked in worry as Azmuth told him that the Omnitrix entered into spawn mode

The Rooks and Ben walked towards the meeting room Ben fretting what it could be about  
"well that answers why it said it spawned a full grown specimen" Azmuth said as he saw two Rooks with Ben

"spawn?" Ben asked confused as the Rooks looked at him

"yes you set the Omnitrix to create a second Revonnahgander" Azmuth explained as to why and how there where two Rooks

"this was an accident" Ben said motioning to the Rooks "I don't know how it happened"  
Azmuth ignored Ben and pulled out a scanner and read it humming to himself while Max said "now two people will look out for you Ben"

"of course we will" Rook said while Bro Rook grabbed Ben in a headlock "we'll keep a very close eye on him"  
"I would say you were keeping something other then and eye close to him" Azmuth said as he looked up at the three and seeing Ben's blush

"W-what do you mean?" Ben blushed and mumbled out unconvincingly as he looked anywhere but at Max and Azimuth  
"they impregnated you" Azmuth said plainly while Max fainted 

Ben looked pale and Bro Rook adjusted his hold as he was the only thing keeping the boy standing "please explain" Rook said confused as he knew human males could not become pregnant.

Azmuth went on to explain how the Omnitrix caused this and then said "Ben will have to take it easy and no crime fighting for the next 3 months, when he will have your son or sons" and finished explaining everything else

The Rooks nodded along as Azmuth explained things while Ben was still struggling to come to grips with the fact he was pregnant as the Revonnahganders figured out how they would work it so crime fighting can get done without leaving Ben alone  
Azimuth sent them off to pack so they can move to a home owned by the plumbers since they where now a family

The Rooks coaxed Ben into walking and were very caring towards him as Bro Rook packed their stuff Rook held Ben knowing it was only a matter of time until he'd coped with the situation and started panicking


End file.
